Pokemon JadeEmerald adventures
by PokeKid1000
Summary: I hope you guys will like these!
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon JadeEmerald adventures: Chapter 1: The start of a brand new journey!

On a bright and warm Friday morning, in Pinetree Town, two boys named Aiden and Ashton are going to embark on an exciting journey through the Hoenn region. Today is their 10th birthday, and they can finally become powerful Pokémon trainers. Today will be the most exciting day in their lives.

That very morning, Aiden was still asleep in his bed. Suddenly, Ashton shook him awake.

Aiden turned his body towards his brother standing over his bed and asked in a very grumpy, tired voice, "What do you want? I'm in the middle of sleeping." Aiden frowned at his brother.

Ashton looked astonished. "Bro, come on. Don't get cranky."

"I don't like it when people disturb me in the middle of my sleep. It makes me very upset and cranky," Aiden complained.

"My apologies bro. But today's our 10th birthday. And do you know what that means?"

"What?"

"It means we both can start our Pokemon journey. I've been waiting for this day for a long time. You have no idea how excited I am right now. We'll get to pick our starter Pokemon, battle tons of Pokemon trainers, build an army of powerful Pokemon, take down gym leaders and the elite four and become Pokemon League Champions!"

Upon hearing that, Aiden suddenly sprang up in his bed, with a huge smile on his face. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I can't wait to start my journey. It's gonna be so freaking AWESOME! HECK YEAH!"

"Now that's the spirit bro! That's what I like to hear. Now head into the bathroom and get dressed. And be sure to eat breakfast. I already ate mine. You wouldn't want to start a Pokemon journey on an empty stomach, would you?"

"Of course not!" Aiden exclaimed as he jumped out of bed and ran towards the bathroom. After getting dressed, he rushed down the stairs towards the kitchen and quickly ate his breakfast, which was scrambled eggs and pancakes.

His mom was washing the dishes. She happened to look back and noticed Aiden quickly gulping down his breakfast. She smiled and said, "Dear, you don't have to rush. Take your time. Your Pokemon journey isn't gonna leave you."

"I'm sorry Mom," Aiden said, with his mouth full. "I can't help myself. I am so excited to be starting an official Pokemon journey! This is gonna be the best day ever!" He went back to quickly eating his breakfast.

Mom chuckled. "I know you are dear." She turned her attention back to the dishes.

In less than three minutes, Aiden finished his breakfast. His eating area was messy with eggs and syrup. His face and hands were sticky from the syrup.

"Oops, it looks like I left a huge mess."

"Don't worry, dear. I'll clean up your area. Today is your special day, isn't it?" She took the plate out of Aiden's hands and put it in the sudsy water. Then she got a nice warm wet rag and cleaned Aiden's hands and face. Aiden blushed as Mom cleaned his face. He felt so special.

Ashton smiled at his brother. "My brother and his gross eating habits. It never gets old."

After Mom got through with washing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen table, she went to the living room where her son's were waiting and gave them their backpacks. "Okay boys, I packed you both a bunch of clean clothes and snacks. Be sure to change your clothes every single day and WASH them. Also be sure to keep yourselves clean as well, because Pokemon journeys can sure make you stinky! All Pokemon Centers have showering rooms and washing machines, and the best part is that you can use them for free! So take advantage of that as much as you can."

"Okay Mom," Ashton said. "We will. But do you know how we're gonna get our starter Pokemon? Because I think the Pokemon Lab is in Littleroot Town."

"You are correct Ashton," said Mom. "Professor Birch called me earlier and said that a boy named Wally is going to come here to Pinetree Town and give you two your starter Pokemon. He has green hair and ice blue eyes. He's such a sweet kid. You can't miss him."

"Okay, thanks Mom." Ashton was in a hurry. "Can we leave now?"

"Of course you can. Stay safe, and stay out of trouble." She gave both her sons a kiss on their foreheads. "And one more thing, please don't wander off too far without your starter Pokemon. The last thing I'd want is you two to get attacked by a wild Pokemon. Your own Pokemon will protect you from harm."

"We promise not to wander off too far," Ashton assured. "Mom, don't worry about us. We'll both be just fine. We are brave, fearless young men! Isn't that right, Aiden?"

Aiden suddenly looked up. "Of course bro! We can conquer anything!"

Mom blushed and chuckled. "That's my boys! Now go have fun on your journey, you two. And please come back home every so often. I'd like to see what kinds of Pokemon you have."

"Okay Mom, we will, bye!" Both boys said as they headed out the door.

As the boys stepped outside, a pleasant cool breeze swept the area. The boys wandered around the town looking for Wally. Ashton stopped walking, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the pine trees. "The smell of the trees shines a great omen on our journey, don't you think so, bro?"

"Yeah, I guess," Aiden replied. "After ten years of our life, we can finally start going places. It feels great."

"I know," said Ashton. "We'll visit all kinds of wonderful places and learn what it means to become a Pokemon Master!" Ashton looked around. "By the way, where is this kid named Wally? I know it's only been like two minutes, but I'm getting very impatient. I'm ready to get my first Pokemon."

"Um, maybe that's him over there." Aiden pointed to a boy with greenish hair and ice blue eyes, just like how Mom described. The boy appeared to be carrying a container with three Poké Balls and two Pokédexes inside.

"Yeah, that's definitely him. I'm sure of it! Come on bro, let's go get our first Pokemon!" Ashton grabbed his brother by the hand and both of them ran over to the boy. "Hey, are you Wally?" Ashton asked the boy.

"Yep, that's me," Wally replied. He seems to be a very sweet, shy, and adorable kid, just like how their mother described him. Wally then asked, "Are you two named Aiden and Ashton?"

"Yes we are," Ashton answered. "Great assumption."

"Oh, so you are them. Great! I was sent here by Professor Birch to give the both of you your starter Pokemon." Wally opened the container. "Inside here I have three Pokemon, Torchic, the fire type, Treecko, the grass type, and Mudkip, the water type."

"Cool!" Ashton said as he stared at the three Poké Balls in awe.

"Now be aware, you two can only choose ONE," Wally stated. "That one Pokemon will accompany you throughout your entire journey. Choose wisely."

Both the boys exchanged glances.

"Who will get the first pick?" Ashton asked his brother.

After a while of thinking, Aiden suggested, "I know how we can decide. Let's play rock paper scissors. Whoever wins will get to pick first. Deal?"

"Deal!" Ashton agreed.

Aiden and Ashton faced other and pounded their fists onto their hands. Ashton got rock, Aiden got paper. "No fair!" Ashton complained. "You win. You get to pick first. I was certain you was gonna pick scissors!"

Aiden peered inside the container Wally was holding at the three Poké Balls. After a minute, he grabbed the Poké Ball in the middle. "I think I'll take the grass type, Treecko."

"It's about time you made a decision," Ashton said. "My turn now!" Ashton quickly ran up as Aiden moved out of the way. He quickly grabbed the Poké Ball on the left. "Torchic, I choose you, because fire burns grass!" Ashton jumped up in excitement. "HECK YEAH, I FINALLY GOT MY FIRST POKEMON!"

Wally looked a little embarrassed. Ashton's loud voice caught the attention of many other people. Aiden let out a sigh as people glanced in their direction. Some smiled, others frowned. He felt very embarrassed. His brother was acting like a little kid. But Ashton didn't care. He was extremely excited.

"Well that's not fair. You choose the Pokemon that has the typing advantage over mine," Aiden complained.

"It doesn't really matter though. These Pokemon probably don't have any fire or grass moves yet," Ashton pointed out.

"You are absolutely correct," Wally said. "I think Treecko only has Pound and Leer, and Torchic only has Scratch and Growl. But by defeating other Pokemon, they will get stronger and learn new moves and evolve." Wally took a good look at the boys. "Now are you sure you're satisfied with your selections?"

"Yes, we are," Ashton answered very quickly. "Now let's get started on our journey. I want to test out my Torchic." Ashton started to head for Route 135.

"Wait!" Wally said.

Ashton groaned. "What now?"

"I have to give you two your Pokédexes." Wally reached inside the container and gave the boys their Pokédexes.

"What IS this thing?" Ashton gave his Pokédex a suspicious look.

"That is a Pokedex. It is a high tech encyclopedia that records data on Pokemon you see or catch. It'll be very useful to you." Wally closed the container. "Now Professor Birch told me that he'd like to meet you two in his lab in Littleroot Town. He has more stuff to give you."

"Okay cool," Ashton said as he put his Pokédex in his pocket. "But first," he said, facing his brother. "Aiden, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle! I want to test out my Torchic and see what it can do. Are you ready bro?"

Aiden lifted his Poké Ball containing Treecko. "Heck yeah, I'm ready. I'm confident in Treecko."

"Okay, AWESOME!" Ashton spaced himself out to prepare for battle. "Aiden, prepare to be utterly DOMINATED! Let's battle!"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon JadeEmerald adventures: Chapter 2: The First Battle

"Go! Torchic!" Ashton threw out the Poké Ball, the Poké Ball opens and out comes Torchic, who appeared to look completely confused and unaware.

"Tor tor!" Torchic cried.

"My turn bro!" Aiden said. He got the Poké Ball containing Treecko ready. "Are you ready, Treecko? Go!" Aiden threw out the Poké Ball, and Treecko came out, and eyed Torchic, and appeared ready to fight.

Wally pretty much had no choice but to stand back and watch the boys battle. At least I'll have something entertaining to watch, he thought.

"Tree Treecko!" It cried.

"I'll go first," Ashton said, then he commanded to Torchic, "Torchic, use scratch!"

Suddenly Torchic started to charge towards Treecko with sharp claws.

I gotta think fast, Aiden thought. What can I do? I got it! Maybe that leer move might come in handy!

"Treecko, use leer to stop Torchic in place!" Aiden commanded.

Suddenly, Treecko's eyes began glaring red, which brought Torchic to a halt. Torchic looked frozen in fear.

"Hey bro, I actually give you credit for that. That was actually a smart move you made there," Ashton said.

"Thanks!" Aiden said back.

Suddenly, the battle started to draw a lot of attention from the residents of Pinetree Town. One little girl said, "Mommy look, look, they're having a Pokemon battle! Let's go watch!" People started to gather around to watch the two boys battle.

"Bro, let's keep this battle up! We're attracting an audience! Now Torchic, try using scratch again! Don't get fazed by Treecko's leers!" Ashton commanded.

Torchic once again started to come towards Treecko with its sharp claws, this time, moving at a faster pace.

"Treecko, dodge the scratch, then come in with a pound!" Aiden commanded.

Once Torchic got close to Treecko, Treecko avoided the scratch by moving over to the side, then pounded Torchic from behind, which made it fall over to the ground. The audience started cheering.

Ashton looked stunned. "Once again, that was another great move, but let's see if you can take this! Torchic, stand back up and use Growl! Growl as fiercely as you can!"

Torchic got right back up and let out an aggressive growl that scared Treecko and made it jump back. But despite the fierce growl, Treecko was not really fazed.

Aiden grinned. "Ha, that's nothing. Treecko can shake that off any day! Treecko, use leer! Get Torchic paralyzed in fear!"

Ashton suddenly got into a panic. He was afraid he was going to lose. "Torchic, try not to make eye contact with Treecko. Then come at it with a scratch!"

But it was too late. Treecko's red glaring eyes froze Torchic in fear. Uh oh, Ashton thought. This is bad.

"This might be our chance! Treecko, finish off Torchic with a pound!" Aiden commanded.

"Torchic, use Growl to scare it back! Come on, snap out of it!" Ashton commanded with even more panic, but unfortunately Torchic was unable snap out of the fear, and Treecko came in with the final pound, finishing Torchic off. Torchic fell to the ground, knocked out, no longer in condition to battle.

Aiden smiled. "Did I actually win my first battle? I can't believe it! I won! Great job Treecko! You did great!"

Treecko faced Aiden and smiled. "Tree tree!" It cried in happiness.

The crowd cheered and clapped. "Bravo, bravo!" they said.

Ashton walked to his fainted Torchic and knelt down beside it. "Torchic, you did your best. Honestly, good job." He then returned Torchic to its Poké Ball and stood back up. Wow, my brother completely owned me. I guess that's what I get for my cocky attitudes.

As the crowd cleared away, Aiden returned Treecko back to its Poké Ball. He then faced Ashton and told him, "Bro, don't feel bad about yourself. You still did your best. That's all that matters."

Ashton looked down in depression. "But unfortunately, my best wasn't good enough." Ashton looked back up and smirked at his brother, regaining his confidence. "But this was only the first battle. It was a first impression. And the next time we battle bro, I will be much more powerful and completely dominate you! I'm sure of it!"

Wally, who was a quiet for a while, walked over to the boys and told them, "You both did a great job battling. It was a magnificent sight to behold, watching you two battle. It really inspired me. Aiden, your Treecko did a wonderful job defeating Torchic, despite being at the typing disadvantage. And Ashton, even though you got pretty unlucky with Torchic, you still did great, and you have the potential to do better in the future."

"Oops. Wally, we are so sorry!" Aiden apologized. "You was so quiet and we got so engaged in the battle that we completely forgot about you. And thank you so much for the compliments. It really means a lot to us." Both boys gave Wally a huge smile.

"You're very welcome. Now let's head on to Littleroot Town. The Professor is waiting for us. In fact, Aiden, why don't you find some more trainers to battle? That way, your Treecko will get a bit stronger and perhaps learn a new move or two. I think you'll be able to find some trainers to battle on Route 135. I'm gonna take Ashton to the Pokemon Center in Oceanwind City so he can get his Torchic healed. Meet us there. Got it? You might want your Treecko to get healed while you're there. Okay?"

"Okay," Aiden agreed.

As Wally and Ashton headed out to Route 135, Aiden was suddenly approached by a lady. "Hey kid, do you have a minute?" She asked him.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I was watching you and your brother battle each other, and my goodness, I was so impressed with your skill. By continuing to battle with your Pokemon, you'll grow stronger bonds with them. And even though you just received that Treecko, it seems to have gained a liking to you already. Pokemon usually dislike their trainers at the beginning, but you have such a special bond that I've never seen in other rookie trainers. And that just makes me happy. Here. It's not really much, but take this." The lady handed Aiden a tiny spray like bottle with purple liquid inside.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It's a potion," the lady explained. "It will heal up a Pokemon's wounds if they were injured from battle. It's useful if you're not able to get to a Pokemon Center."

"Thanks a lot lady, you're so kind."

"You're welcome. My name is Vanessa by the way."

"My name is Aiden..." Aiden felt a bit shy talking to strangers, even though she's being very friendly.

"So Aiden, let me ask you something. What are you striving for?" Vanessa asked.

"I'm striving to be the most powerful Pokemon trainer the world!"

"And how are you going to accomplish that?"

"By building an army of powerful Pokemon, earning gym badges, defeating many other trainers who stand in my way, and by taking down the elite four and the current Hoenn champion!"

"I see, but isn't your brother striving for the same goal as well?"

"Well, yeah, of course."

"So could it be possible that you and him can both become the most powerful trainers there ever was?"

"I think so." Aiden looked confused. "But I'm not quite sure."

"Well, I'll let you go now, but Aiden, remember, believe in yourself and your Pokemon, and you'll be able to pull through. I'll be rooting for you." Vanessa gave Aiden a smile. Aiden kind of looked over to the side, trying not to look at Vanessa, but he also gave off a smile.

"Thanks for the advice, Vanessa, bye." Aiden quickly ran off to route 135, not really giving Vanessa a chance to say goodbye. He wasn't feeling mean, he was just shy. He paused for a moment and thought, Okay, that was kind of creepy. But I guess that lady is nice. She did give me a lot to think about.

Eventually Aiden got out of his thinking process and engaged in a few battles with other rookie trainers. He fought a Youngster with a Taillow, a Lass with a Zigzagoon, and another Youngster with a Rattata. His Treecko got a bit stronger and learned it's first grass type move, Absorb. Treecko was a bit beaten up from those three battles, but not hurt too much. Aiden pulled the potion out his backpack and thought about using it on Treecko, but he decided he would save it for later and put it back. He gave his Treecko a high five and returned it back to its Poké Ball. Once he arrived in Oceanwind City, he headed straight for the large building with the red roof, which was the Pokemon Center. He quickly met up with Wally and Ashton.

"Oh there you are bro," said Ashton. "You took a little bit longer than we expected. Did those battles rough you up?"

"No, not really," replied Aiden. "There was this lady that stopped me and talked to me about a few things, but that's all. Anyways, where can I get my Treecko healed?"

"Just walk up right up there to the counter where Nurse Joy is. She will heal up your Pokemon within a few seconds." Wally pointed towards the back of the Pokemon Center.

"Okay, thanks." Aiden walked up to the nurse counter. He asked the Nurse Joy in a polite voice, "Could you please heal up my Treecko?"

"Sure thing sweetie," Nurse Joy said. "Just give me the Poké Ball and I'll place it on this machine, and your Treecko will be healed up in no time!"

Aiden did exactly as Nurse Joy told him, and in no time, she gave him the Poké Ball back. "There you go! Your Treecko is all healed up now. Have a wonderful day!"

"Thanks, you do the same." Aiden put away the Poké Ball walked back over to Wally and Ashton.

"Hey Aiden, Wally and I saved a soda for you," Ashton said. He unzipped his backpack, pulled out a grape soda and handed it to his brother.

"Thanks a lot you guys, and it's grape, my favorite!"

Wally had a fruit punch soda, and Ashton had a root beer soda. All three boys twisted open their sodas and took one big sip. Afterwards, they all burped at the same time and laughed. A lot of people and Pokemon inside the Center were looking at them, but some managed a smile and continued on with their business, but there was a Nurse Joy and a Chansey who was looking at them in disgust.

Wally, who was pretending to ignore them, suggested, "Well boys, we should head on the docks. A nice old man named Mr. Briney is waiting to take us on a boat to Route 104. From there, we will head on to Littleroot Town to the Professor's lab where he's waiting for us!"

"Good idea, let's go," said Aiden, being bothered by the people's stares.

The boys headed out the Pokemon Center and headed towards the docks where Mr. Briney was waiting for them. "Ah, there you are boys. Shall I sail you three to Petalburg City?"

"Yes please," all three boys said.

"All righty then. Come on Peeko, we're setting sail my darling!" Mr. Britney told his Wingull.

To be continued...


End file.
